plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Campaign
The Campaign is the singleplayer story-mode throughout the Plazma Burst series, and the largest aspect of the game in terms of development. It is the only game mode of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, and the main singleplayer mode of Plazma Burst 2. The Campaign is divided into a number of levels, all of which can be replayed anytime. In the Campaign, the player plays mostly as the Marine, or the protagonist, who fights aliens, androids, humans and machines. Later in the Campaign, allies join the Marine as tougher enemies appear. The player can take control of allies as well, switching between each character. Equipment can be purchased and upgraded or be taken during a level, and can be used at any level in the Campaign. For example, a player can find a weapon in Level 40 and use it in Level 1. Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Two volunteers, Noir Lime and the player, use Time Machine to go back in time and change the course of events that have led to Earth being "almost completely destroyed". They end up on the wrong planet, with hostile soldiers, androids and aliens, and are separated. SPOILER ALERT Noir Lime finds a transport that can take them to Earth, and is found by the Marine, who goes with him to the transport, however, the transport is guarded by a giant robot who injures Noir Lime, and the Marine crushes the robot under a door. When the Marine carries Noir Lime to the transport, Noir Lime tells the Marine that the transport only has room for one person, so the Marine flies to Earth alone. Plazma Burst 2 Campaign.png Mainmenu.png|A Falkonian Ship moving towards Earth. Pb2end.png Plot In Plazma Burst 2, the player begins with no grenades or upgrades, and they begin with the pistol, rifle and shotgun from the first game. Their armor cannot be upgraded, but there is a Heavy Battlesuit available. An ally's equipment may be upgraded when the player completes their ally's first level. Story The Marine lands on Earth in a Life-Capsule, then makes his way to the Time Machine, fighting any alien, human or android that is hostile to him. Proxy, an enemy of Civil Security, escapes from the security and goes outside, only to see the security troops outnumbered against the Usurpation Soldiers, who are teleporting into the base. She joins the Marine on his journey, after running into him, but is unaware that he is one of the two volunteers that used the Time Machine. Noir Lime crashes into the building that the Marine and Proxy have just entered, and although he arrives dead, he is revived by the Marine. He tells them that the Time Machine is in the building, and the three fight their way through Civil Security Bosses, Usurpation Destroyers and Corvettes to reach and activate the time machine. Just before the volunteers use the Time Machine, Noir Lime shouts "Forward to the past!" In The Final Assault, an android escapes from a cave filled with Civil Security Ghosts. Category:Campaign Category:Single Player Category:Levels Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past